Old Version of Midnight's Passing
Old version left in its original version off of Fanfiction.net. Chapter 1: Prologue Midnights Passing A Twilight Saga Fan fiction Written By; Sackra's Everlasting Eclipse Note- I do not own any of the characters here except Bailey, Rose, Krystal, and Ally, the rest are 'The Pawn's 'and 'Stephenie Myer's'. Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and I do not! Prologue "A lot can change in a year." I'm sure everyone has at least head this old famous saying at least once before. And of course Bailey, Rose, Krystal, and I were just a few of those people. At first like everyone else, we thought nothing of it. That is until we changed into what we are now; monsters, animals, Vampires. And, this all started just last year. No, we aren't kidding this is true, and all this did 'happen! It was the day before I would turn seventeen, and I was holding a birthday party for me and my friends. That night as we were talking about the new twilight movie New Moon, we heard a screech on the window. Having just talked about vampires and stuff we were naturally afraid. We, as crazy as it sounded, thought there might be a vampire outside. But, when I went to the window there was one, but before I could tell my friends; he bit me and the excruciating pain began. At first it felt like I was touching a hot pan on the stove, but then it got worse and my whole insides felt like they were on fire. '' "Please, Please stop this *** pain." I kept thinking to myself the whole time for; hours, days, months, maybe even years, for I had lost track of time. In fact time became irreverent to me as the pain raged onward. Later on time came back to me as I realized I didn't have to think of just the pain. I could now clearly recall the last minute of the party, before all the insanely excruciating pain. I could recall the handsome face of the true Vampire who bit me, and even my friends screaming in horror as he bit me. I knew I had not screamed the whole time for the venom had paralyzed me, but now I was no longer numb. I could scream again and I most certainly did. "'''Guys, are you…aaaaahhhhh…..awake…..ahhhhhh…ye…..ttttt…?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my words breaking ever so often in effect to the searing, breaking, blazing pain. I then heard a really, really loud reply that hurt my ears. It was one of my friends, but it didn't sound like her much for it was overly high-pitched. "I'm here….ogggggggg….. Ally….ahhhhh…..make it stop please….waaaaaaaa!" ' I heard Rose scream, I was surprised at this Rose never got hurt. Did he bite her too? I didn't have much time for the answer though. For the blaze picked up and seared straight though my heart. And, then milliseconds later all the pain vanished and I opened my blood red eyes for the 1st time. Everything around me, around us was just so lucid and apparent it was unbelievable. I could hear everything even the scattering of the tiny insects around us. I could also see everything such as; the bumps in the wood, the dirt spots on everything, and even the flawlessness of my friends faces. All around us was beauty and sweet smells. Everything had changed even our voices they all were higher and we were paler. But, there was also somethin' else I couldn't put my finger on yet. I was definitely thirsty for my throat was drier than mid day in a place with no water. But, I wasn't thirsty for water, in fact by brain and instincts told me it was nauseating and repulsive. I knew know what I truly wanted, but it sickened me badly. I wanted blood specifically human blood, my body would do anything to get it- and I couldn't stop myself. I looked over for Bailey, Krystal, and Rose their eyes showing the same crazed thirst that I now had. We all knew it was wrong what we were about to do, but we couldn't stop ourselves this was what our body needed; and it was going to get it. We all then nodded to each other so fast that a normal human would never have seen it. And then we were off in a flash to a camping site not too far off. "'Hey, Ally, how about you search that way (points to east) and we search that way (points to the opposite direction)." ''' Krystal, the smallest and the most petite and silent out of the four of us, told everyone in a hushed voice. I then obeyed and went the way that she told me. I of course got a meal, but I also got one more unexpected thing. Alec, a vampire who had once revealed himself to a human girl- Jaylin, came out of the forest and attacked me. Chapter One- VULNERABLE Flashback- ''"'Alec, a vampire who had once revealed himself to a human girl named Jaylin, came out of the forest and began to attack me."'' -End flashback. I stared in agony and utter horror, as he darted towards me in an almost cat-like manner. I was now more frightened than I had ever been in my life or well existence anyway. This other vampire had dark reddish, brown hair and goldish red eyes. He looked much older and stronger than me and my friends combined. His eyes and body language seemed to be telling me to run away, and to never come back. I decided to obey him and I quickly raced off my friends following me, as if I''' was their''' leader. I had once before this guessed that since I was technically the oldest of the four of us, I'd naturally be leader and of course I had been right. "Hey, Abby, who was that weird scary looking vamp dude who was just over here?" Rose, the most blood-thirsty out of the four of us; asked me in her sharp whiny new tone of a voice. "He…he…was the one we keep hearing about whom the Volturi tried to kill, because he was cheating in the ancient game of predator and prey. " I whispered back to them so clearly despite the fact that I was running at a speed of 300 miles per hour. Rose nodded and jerked her head quickly away, so that she seemed to not have moved at all. I looked away from her, and then concentrated on my running again. I was glad for once, for now I could run for centuries and not get tired at all. Later on, we all came upon an old 18th century styled home, and we went inside to check it out. The house from the outside was very large and had several enormous windows. The house was painted white in color or too us vampires- a multitude of colors; for it casted several rainbows into the land around it. The inside of the house had a lovely pale on pale style to it, that casted several more rainbows onto the ceilings and floors of the house. The house also had mahogany furniture inside the house. And, there were several bedrooms in the house, and a large spacious kitchen and living room in it. It was lovely and we all seemed to be thinking about moving in when the door opened and a ton of other Vampires came in. And, of course, I froze in fear remembering the last encounter I had. "Hello, um… guys…what are you doing in our house?" A she- vampire with honey gold hair and an amazingly beautiful body asked us while spiting out the words- Our House. I really didn't know how to answer. Which was why- I just stood there unmoving and unspeaking, until another short Vampire like Krystal spoke up. "Hello, my name is Alice. Don't fret that other Vampire was just Rose or Rosalie our sort of sister. Rose doesn't like competition at all or other vampires for that matter. Anyways, you're free to stay, 'sides I saw you in a vision coming to live with us." The short-pixie like dark short- haired vampire named Alice told me no told us in a calm relaxed voice. There seemed to be no danger, so I also spoke up. "Hi, my name's Abby and these are my friends; Rose, Krystal, and Bailey. We were here for a place to stay when we aren't looking for another meal. We are grateful we can stay here. Now can you kindly tell us all of your names, if we are staying here with you?" I told her in a calm voice, but when she did answer me I was shocked she didn't look like…no she couldn't be, could she? "My name is Alice of course, this is Edward, this is my mate Jasper, those two are Rose and Emmet, the bigger older vamps over there are my parents- Carlisle and Esme, and the little one over there is Renesmee and the newish newborn over there's Bella." Alice told me in a high-pitched perfect pixie-like voice as she darted away leaving me staring in awe at the real life Collins. I then asked how Stephenie Myer knew about them, and they of course shared that common story (among vamps of course). "Stephenie knew about us when it was her parents who were Vampires, and her and Seth are both half vamps like Nessie. That was how she knew about Vamps, and how she wrote about Nessie the strange happy go lucky vamp kid. Sadly, though not all half vamps grow up fast and never age. Because, for some live a normal life- apart from the need to hunt and being stronger and faster than the other kids at school. Stephenie was one of the aging ones whose parents are both Vampires now. Yet, no one hears about her parents for that reason and that reason only." Carlisle told me in a hushed voice as the door was kicked open and a very enraged newly vamped Stephenie Myer came in. I know could she why she never wrote her other book, for she was a bloodthirsty new-born. And, I'm sure she smelled the blood I had saved from a pooch I had for lunch. Stephenie then charged at me and the whole world around me went pitch, pitch black. Chapter Two- MIDNIGHT'S TROUBLES Note- I miswrote Ally's name in the last chap I put Abbey because she was a character in Midnight's Passing I wrote not too long ago. Note: I own nothing of Twilight- Stephenie Myer does! ''' I looked over my shoulder to see where my friends were. I noticed that they were all cowering in the back of the room. I didn't blame them though for this was no Stephenie Meyer I knew. Instead this was a blood-thirsty, physcopathic newborn vampire that just happens to be called Stephenie. Her eyes were now blunt red with not even a trace of gold in them; her skin was also now snow pale and her body flawless in design. She was stunningly beautiful, but of course one must always take actions into consideration also. She now was definitely a horrific beast; a true chameleon to nature and people alike. And why she was no longer Stephenie Myer, but a blood-thirsty beast of a Vampire. Nothing but blood mattered to her anymore, not even my own life as her fangs bit me; while I was helplessly lying on the ground. "She's coming too at last. Move over and make room we don't want her going into shock now." A honey-sweet low bee like hum of a voice; muttered so quietly that nothing, but a vampire could hear him. The others then advanced closer to me; even Nessie- whose footsteps were the loudest and most pronounced out of everyone there. I then allowed my eyes to flutter open slowly and surly in case it was just Stephenie tricking me somehow. But, when I finally did open my eyes- there was definitely no Stephenie Myer in the room. Instead, all the Collins of course were there standing, along with Jake (the real Jake) who was a werewolf; who smelled worse than old moldy socks. "Hey who're these new um…newborns?" Jake asked, in his low husky voice with his head down, and his fingers pinched on his nose- as if we were the ones who smelt bad. "They are Ally, Rose, Krystal, Bailey, and the crazy one over there who might just eat you besides your vulgar smell is Stephenie Myer." Edward told him in his harmonic base like voice before he jumped out the window and dashed off to hunt. I decided then to get up and go with him, 'sides I needed to hunt badly after all my eyes were ebony black now. "Hey, Eddy can I come with you, I mean I need to hunt too- but I need an export so I don't "accidently" drink a human?" I asked him in my crystal clear bird like voice while standing perfectly still and innocent looking. "Yes, you may Ally but please stay close by me at all times." Edward told me as he dashed out the window. I then bolted out of the 2nd story window myself and landed on my feet as well. We both then raced as fast as we could to a clearing nearby filled with deer and mountain lions hunting the deer. As soon as we got there my nose caught a pungent, tangy smell and I surged after it. Seconds later my teeth bit though the pudding like neck and I drank the tangy, pungent blood from my prey a small squirrel. Of course because the squirrel was so small; it was nothing more than a tasty snack, that's why I had to go attack a large deer to fill me up. The deer of course tasted way better than the squirrel and it gave me great energy. But, I still knew it was nothing compared with the human and their cake-like sweetness. Later on when we were done; we went home to check on Stephenie Myer. But, when we got there she was gone and our family said she ran off faster and stronger than any vampire on the planet. "Carlisle, why is she so fast and strong anyways? Do you have any theories yet?" Edward asked him in a cautious, curious tone of voice while staring into his "father's" own tawny brown eyes. "Edward, son, I believe she is this way because her parents were both vampires meaning she was already faster and stronger than people before the transformation. And, when the venom entered her system it only made her stronger, and it made her forget her brothers and sisters except for Seth and Emily. " Carlisle told me and Edward in his doctor tone of voice as Eddy paced along the floor, probably planning on how to get rid of this new crazy newborn, without a crazy fan-girl attack. But, while he was pacing Alec came in with Jaylin this time. And, I had to plug my nose the whole time to not bite Jaylin or Jay as she called herself. Later on, Alec told me he sent Stephenie to the Volturi to live there. And, that he now had to write the next book by Stephenie Myer called "Midnight Sun". I especially admire him for that and now I didn't really care that the Volturi were about to come after me for living too near people. For I was blamed by Stephenie Myer to be the insane newborn; when it was really her who was the insane one- whom only wanted blood, blood, and more blood. Chapter Three - BLOODLUST '''Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor will I ever own it. But I still can dream right? "Hey, Ally, you need to come over here right away! Krystal is having another crazy insane thirst attack. Oh and I thought that you should know that she's about to attack your favorite Twilight poster; just because it has a picture of a human on it." Rose laughed her whiny high-pitched newly perfect symphony of a voice, as Krystal ran at a Vampire speed over to my favorite poster. "NO! NO! Krystal please…please…PLEASES not now" I hissed at Krystal cringing as soon as I realized what I had just done. I had just hissed -like a feral cat caring only of itself- at my best friend, my buddy, and my shopping partner. It was times like these where I hated being a vampire and all. But other times it was pretty cool and fun; especially when we used our new found special abilities to cheat in various games. But, of course all this was bad when you could still get hurt and all even if you did heal fast. Just as I was yelling at my B.F.F. Krystal to stop: her eyes went all anger- like, and then she grabbed a nearby giant Oak tree that was nearly 40 feet tall and wacked me across the back with it. And man did it hurt- I may have been a vampire but it still left a bruise an inch in diameter on my back- like a punch to my back. Lucky for me though it healed quickly, but on the unlucky side of things all the Cullen's including my friends saw my bruise before it healed. And even though I was a Vampire; having a full grown tree hit me on the back still hurt. Of course if I had been human I would be dead now, so technically I wasn't a weak Vampire at all! Well since when I was human, I had been very weak and now I wasn't-it was so cool-. But, now all the Cullen's were laughing and I was sure it would never stop maybe not even when Stephenie came back. Although that threat she gave me about the Volturi did seem dull. After all we had broken no rules, apart from Krystal who had an important office person for lunch. So, if no rules were broken what exactly were they after? Volterra, Italy (Night) "Hey, Stephenie you said you had some important news for us tonight. Might I ask what it was? And please don't leave any details out." Aro, a large brown haired, powdery white skinned, and red milky eyed Vampire whispered to a red curly haired blood-stained female Vampire. "Oh my great father Aro; it all started a month ago near the Cullen's place. It was night since we Vampire usually hunt during the day a lot. Anyways, I had walked in on them, they specifically Ally had a human girl- Jaylin- near her, telling her our secrets. She was also plugging her nose a lot avoiding the smell which I almost could not resist…" Stephenie the red, curly haired Vampire told Aro kindly before Aro interrupted her. "Silence, my dear Stephenie I want to hear no more of that protects people's nonsense. They are here to be OUR food and that's that." Aro, growled at Stephenie before going out for an enchanting midnights hunt. One Week after Stephanie's Chat (Cullen's Place, Day) '' It had been a wonderful day for the Fifteen of us (aka; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carslile, Esme, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alec, Jaylin, Ally, Krystal, Rose, and Bailey.) The day had been remarkably sunny for I might be a Vampire now, but I still love the sunlight. When we went back inside after a long day's hunt; the Volturi greeted us and whisked me away as their prisoner. I was then knocked out and I woke up several hours later in a small tiny cell that had Titanium metal for the bars. It was torture for I was allowed no prey for weeks. After a while I went mad and my eyes were by then jet black. I devoured any mouse that entered my cell, but Stephenie must have slipped- for after a month I was let out. "Ally, Aro has touched Stephenie, and found out that she was lying. You're free to go, and please don't forget to remember not to worry about Stephenie; since we're killing her soon. "Marcus with his long golden came out of his throne and told me in a gentle soothing apologetic voice. I then waited awhile to watch a death of a Vampire. For I really wanted to know how they did it, when we were supposed to be indestructible; when I got my wish though I truly regretted it. For I saw firsthand how her head was ripped off and thrown into the fire while her body was town apart and thrown in the fire -causing her to perish- never having lived as a true Vampire. And, it was then that I was happy for my self at least since my enemy was now gone for good. But, not all was good for deep in the forest a wolf pack howled in preparation for a war. A war to eradicate; me, my friends, and the Cullen's- if only I'd of known that a war was coming at the time. Chapter Four- UNWANTED "Hoooowwwwwwlllllll" A piercing ear-splitting howl rang out into the nearby woods about 20 yards or so from the big mansion. I cringed at the sound of the howl, because for one those same wolves wanted to kill me, and for another because they had a new she-wolf with them. And, this one was more than a hundred times stronger than Leah –or the insane and nutty wolf- was. The pounding of their paws continued to sound in the woods; but they were closer now by a yard or two now. I listened to their frenzied barks as they raced towards the house for one reason and reason only- to kill ''me. "Open up, BLOODSUCKERS or we'll kill you all! The new girl wolf growled at me while in her scruffy human form; before she paced away to grab her older sister and brothers. As soon as they were back I mentally hyperventilated; as they drew nearer to me. There were five of then this time; Jacob, Seth, Leah, Andréa, and Britney. They all looked pretty p.o.'d at me right now as they stalked closer poised to destroy me. I saw their resentment of me in the way they looked at me. I knew know that they absolutely and positively hated me for what I was - a vampire. It was in their law to kill my kind- their only exception was Bella of course- we were abominations to them unworthy to live anymore. But, I didn't care I wasn't like that, I'd kill them all if I had to. "Kill them, NOW!" Jake barked the command to them, as they charged towards me giving no thought to how I'' felt about this. I felt Andréa the biggest she-wolf bit hard into my arm- feeling the pain as she ripped it away from my body. It was excruciating as far as pain goes- but it wasn't as bad as the fire- so I bit her back ripping her arm in half. She yowled in pain herself, but proceeded to bit me- only to be stopped by the infamous Cullen Clan. All five wolves suddenly frightened dropped their puny tails and ran quickly away. The Cullen's then received tons of high-fives from me and ''my ''friends. And as we headed to their house- I told them it was time for me and my friends to leave. "You guys don't have to leave me and Esme would be glad- no ''more than glad to keep you here." Carlisle told me in his calm fatherly like voice. It was strange how I now considered him like my new dad. But, it was him after all who allowed us to live with him and his family- even if none of them or us were his biological family- like we were also his family. I guess it had never accrued to me until now- but that didn't change the fact that we still had to leave. "I'm sorry no we're ''sorry Carlisle but we have no choice we'd like to join Alec now as it was meant to be. You see guys I'm in love with him now- he's my soul mate and ''nothing is going to change that fact. I'm sorry I never told you guys or my friends, But that's why me and my friends have to go." I told him in a half choked voice that almost made me think I was crying- if not dry sobbing. My eyes felt dry and my air kept hitching in my throat; so it must have been crying. All the Cullen's then nodded to us as me and my friends ran east towards an island near Australia called the- "TWI-HARD Island". As soon as we got there we were greeted by Alec- my new and dear soul-mate for life. "Hello, my love- it's great to see you again now aren't it, Ally?" He asked me in his honey sweet lilac voice, as he ruffled his dark almond hair to the side of his moon-pale face and started to kiss me. "Of course it's great to see you, Alec. I love you and you me. What more could a 17 year old girl ask for?" I told him in my own twinkly voice as my friends came out of the bushes and began happily dry sobbing for us. Krystal then yelled- "Ask her now!"- To Alec who was pulling something out of his pocket for me. The next thing he did really surprised me, he got on his knees and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes and it was then that my perfect piece of forever truly began. ''I ''now had three surprisingly loyal friends, a new family, and a husband to top it all off. My life couldn't possibly get any better now. It was then that me and Alec began our journey into our perfect sector of life- together forever. Category:Fan Fiction